Ulang Tahun Berkesan
by Linevy Hime-chan
Summary: [OS] Hinata sang author fanfiction yang membuat cerita crack pairing / "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Jadi-..." / "Aku juga mencintaimu Hinata." / Ada yang pingsan ! / Fict spesial untuk hari ulang tahun Uchiha Sasuke...


**Ulang Tahun Berkesan**

.

.

Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pair **Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

Rated : T

Warning : **OOC, AU, TYPO(s), EYD, dan segala macam kesalahan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read** n.n

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

 **NORMAL POV**

"Hinata-chan !" teriak 2 orang siswi kelas XII-A yang sedang berlari mengampiri sang empunya nama.

"Sakura-chan ? Ino-chan ? Ada apa ?" tanya Hinata bingung dengan kelakuan 2 sahabatnya itu.

"Hinata-chan, kamu kemarin publish cerita lagi ya ?" tanya Sakura yang kini terlihat kelelahan sehabis berlari tadi.

"E-eh ? Iya, kemarin aku publish lanjutan ceritaku." jawab Hinata sembari menggerak-gerakkan tangannya gugup.

"Serius Hinata-chan ? Aku dan Sakura-chan ingin baca dulu ya, hehehe." kata Ino sambil mengeluarkan handphone kesayangannya.

"S-silahkan, jangan lupa review juga ya, ehehehe." kata Hinata yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Whoaa... Panjang sekali kelanjutannya. Sugoi.." decak Sakura kagum.

"Itu bukan apa-apa Sakura-chan." kata Hinata yang blushing karena perkataan Sakura barusan.

SKIP TIME

"Di chapter ini aku suka sekali dengan karakter Sasuke yang rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan orang yang dicintainya." ujar Sakura yang telah selesai membaca cerita itu.

"Astaga, aku paling suka di bagian 'Akan kulakukan apapun demi menyelamatkanmu Hime, sekalipun nyawa taruhannya.' Astaga, aku suka sekali Hinata-chan." kata Ino yang terus-menerus mengulang kalimat yang sama.

"Apa iya teman-teman ? Aku rasa itu masih sangat kurang." kata Hinata sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Iie, dulu aku itu sangat menyukai pair NaruHina dan SasuSaku, malah aku itu fans fanatiknya tahu. Tapi sewaktu aku melihat summary cerita SasuHina buatanmu itu, aku agak kesal saat kamu tulis Canon di summarymu itu. Jadi rencanaku itu ingin memberikan flame untukmu, tapi entah kenapa aku malah membaca ceritamu dulu sampai selesai, dan setelah selesai aku sangat menyukai ceritamu itu. Aku sangat suka penggambaran Sasuke di cerita itu, dan aku entah kenapa jadi suka mencari-cari gambar dan cerita SasuHina, dan entah sejak kapan juga aku telah menjadi SasuHina lovers, sama sepertimu." ujar Sakura panjang lebar menceritakan perjalanannya bisa sampai menyukai crackpair terkece itu.

"Aaa..." gumam Hinata sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Padahal itu cerita pertama milikmu bukan Hinata-chan ?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Iya, itu cerita pertama buatanku." jawab Hinata.

"Itu sangat keren Hinata-chan, kau tahu ? Sejak aku jatuh cinta pada ceritamu itu aku terus PM ke kamu kan ? Ingat ? Saat itu aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau ternyata yang membuat cerita itu berada satu sekolah denganku." ujar Ino bersemangat disertai anggukan dari Sakura.

"Iya aku ingat, waktu itu Ino-chan dan Sakura-chan hampir tiap hari mengirimiku PM. Sebenarnya waktu itu aku tahu kalau yang mengirimiku PM itu pasti Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan."

"He ?! Lalu kenapa kamu tidak bilang pada kami saat di sekolah ? Padahal kita kan satu kelas ?" tanya Ino yang kini cemberut berasa dijahili Hinata-orang yang kini menjadi sahabatnya juga.

"Waktu itu kita kan tidak dekat, aku terlalu malu kalau harus memberitahu kalian kalau akulah author yang sering kalian PM. Aku takut kalau kalian tidak percaya dan malah menertawaiku." ujar Hinata murung.

"Iie, kalau aku tahu itu kau, aku pasti sudah menjadi sahabatku sejak dulu. Aku sangat bangga bisa menjadi sahabat dari author yang aku sukai." kata Sakura yang kini bisa membuat Hinata tersenyum kembali.

"Arigatou teman-teman."

"Em, author SukeNata69 adalah author favorit kami !" ujar Sakura dan Ino lantang.

"Sstt, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan jangan teriak seperti itu." ujar Hinata yang kini blushing akibat perlakuan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak apa Hinata-chan, lagipula sekolah masih sepi saat ini." kata Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Jadi Hinata-chan, disini tertulis tinggal satu chapter terakhir. Kapan chap terakhirnya di publish ?" tanya Ino tidak sabaran.

"Aku janji akan publish seminggu lagi, tepatnya tanggal 23 Juli jam 1 pagi." jawab Hinata riang.

"Apa tidak bisa lebih cepat Hinata-chan ?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin publish chapter terakhirnya di hari ulang tahun Sasuke."

"Whooa ? Sasuke ulang tahun di tanggal 23 Juli juga ?" tanya Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Juga ? Maksud kalian ?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Hinata-chan tidak tahu ? Uchiha Sasuke yang ada di kelas kita juga berulang tahun tanggal 23 Juli." jawab Sakura.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali ya." ujar Hinata sambil menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya. Sakura-chan kau akan memberikan hadiah apa untuk Sasuke-kun nanti ?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu Ino-chan ? Kau lupa, aku ini sudah berpacaran dengan Naruto."

"Maksudku, kau dan Naruto akan memberikan hadiah apa untuk Sasuke-kun."

"Oh, kalau itu kami berdua akan memberikan jam tangan untuk Sasuke-kun nanti." jawab Sakura.

"Kalau aku dan Sai-kun akan berencana memberikan game terbaru untuknya."

"Hinata-chan, kau akan memberikan apa untuk Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata.

"Em, aku t-tidak tahu."

"He ? Kenapa tidak tahu ?" tanya Ino juga.

"A-aku tidak dekat dengan Sasuke-san. Dan juga, aku dengar dia akan membuang semua hadiah, kecuali dari teman-teman dekatnya saja."

"Kenapa tidak dicoba saja dulu Hinata-chan ?"

"Emm, tapi aku harus memberikan apa ?" tanya Hinata sambil berpikir akan memberikan hadiah apa untuk Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau Hinata-chan membuat kue ulang tahun ? Kau bisa kan ?" usul Sakura.

"Aku bisa, tapi rasa apa ya ?" pikir Hinata lagi.

"Em, apa ya makanan kesukaan Sasuke-kun ? Selama menjadi fansnya dulu aku tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaannya." pikir Sakura juga.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." sahut Ino juga.

"Bagaimana kalau tomat ?" celetuk Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Tomat ? Kenapa Hinata-chan bisa berpikiran seperti itu ?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Di manga Naruto, tokoh Sasuke sangat menyukai tomat." jawab Hinata.

"Itu kan tidak ada hubungannya Hinata-chan." kata Sakura sambil terkikik geli.

"Tapi bisa saja kan ? Hinata-chan kau buat kue ulang tahun dengan rasa tomat saja." usul Ino yang dijawab anggukan dari Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, tapi jangan sampai kau lupa untuk mempublish chap terakhirnya ya."

"Iya, aku tidak akan lupa. Tenang saja." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Author SukeNata69 memang hebat." teriak Sakura senang.

"Ssstttt... Sakura-chan pelan-pe-..."

KREKK

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun." sapa Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Hn."

"O-ohayou Sasuke-san." sapa Hinata juga.

"Ohayou." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Eh ?" gumam ketiganya bersamaan. Aneh, Sasuke tidak biasa-biasanya menjawab sapaan yang dierikan kepadanya.

"Ino-chan perasaanku saja atau Sasuke-kun itu hanya menjawab sapaan Hinata-chan ?" bisik Sakura takut terdengar Sasuke yang sedang duduk tenang dikursinya.

"Aku rasa juga begitu, apa mungkin Sasuke-kun itu-..."

"Ti-tidak mungkin, kalian ini ada-ada saja." sahut Hinata memotong perkataan Ino.

Oh, gadis-gadis. Tidak tahukah kalian bahwa pendengaran Sasuke masih bisa mendengarkan percakapan kalian tadi ? Kini terlihat Sasuke sedang menyeringai kecil.

'Akan kudapatkan kau saat di hari ulang tahunku nanti.'

.

.

 **SKIP TIME** satu minggu kemudian.

"Hinata-chan !" teriak Sakura dan Ino lagi setelah sampai dikelasnya.

"Eh ? Kemana Hinata-chan ?" tanya Ino dan Sakura juga bersamaan.

"Hinata-chan belum datang Sakura-chan, memangnya apa apa ?" tanya Naruto yang melihat kekasihnya sudah datang.

"Tidak biasa-biasanya dia datang kesiangan." kata Ino pelan.

"Iya padahal aku ingin mengomentari cerita buatannya itu." kata Sakura juga.

"Cerita apa ?" tanya Naruto yang ingin tahu.

"Itu cerita yang tokohnya diambil dari anime Naruto." jawab Sakura yang kini tengah menunggu kedatangan Hinata.

"Di Fanfiction bukan ? Pairnya apa Saku-chan ?" tanya Naruto lagi penasaran.

"Crackpair, SasuHina." jawab Sakura lagi.

"Aku juga suka pair itu, judulnya apa Sakura-chan ?" tanya Naruto-lagi.

"Naruto, kau sedang mengintrogasiku ya ? Judulnya 'Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun'." kata Sakura sambil cemberut kesal ditanya-tanya Naruto terus menerus.

"Aku juga sangat suka dengan cerita itu, authornya SukeNata69 kan ?" ujar Naruto.

"Iya."

"Tadi kau bilang Hinata-chan yang membuatnya ?" tanya Naruto sedikit tidak percaya.

"Iya, memang Hinata-chan yang membuatnya, kau tidak percaya ya ?" sahut Ino tiba-tiba karena merasa dirinya tidak dianggap.

"Aku baru tahu ? Jujur aku sangat mengagumi karyanya-ttebayo." kata Naruto bersemangat.

"Aku juga." sahut Sai yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Sai-kun ? Kau mengejutkanku." kata Ino setelah itu mereka semua tertawa bersama.

KREKK

Terlihat Sasuke sedang berjalan sambil memegang ponselnya menuju tempat duduknya. Tapi jika diteliti lagi, kita dapat melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang tersenyum kecil nan tipis sambil memerhatikan sesuatu yang tertera di ponsel mahalnya itu.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke." sahut Naruto dan Sai.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke-kun." ujar Sakura dan Ino juga.

"Hn." Terlihat Sasuke yang tersenyum semakin lebar ke arah ponselnya, namun tidak selebar Naruto tentunya.

"Sasuke, ini hadiah untukmu." kata Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah bungkus kecil hadiah Sasuke dari Sakura dan dirinya.

"Hn."

"Ini juga hadiah untukmu." kata Ino sambil memberikan bungkusannya untuk Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Teme, bisakan kau tidak menggunakan kosakata itu ?" kata Naruto sambil berdecak sebal.

"Hn."

"Isshh, kau ini."

"Sasuke-kun sebaiknya kau menaruh hadiah kami di tasmu, takutnya nanti hadiah kami juga ikut terbuang bersama hadiah dari para fansmu." kata Ino yang kini mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres sebentar lagi.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke lagi sambil memasukkan kedua hadiah itu ke dalam tasnya.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

BRAKK

"Sasuke-kun ! Otanjoubi omedetou !" seru semua siswi sambil berebut masuk ke dalam kelasnya itu.

"Sasuke-senpai ! Terima hadiah dariku !"

"Sasuke-kun, jadikan aku pacarmu di hari ulang tahunmu ini."

"Sasuke-kun, bla.. bla.. bla.." Dan masih banyak ocehan lainnya.

"..." Sasuke terlihat tidak menanggapi semua gadis yang ada disana dan terus memperhatikan ponselnya.

"Aneh sekali Hinata-chan belum datang, kira-kira apa yang sedang terjadi ya ?" tanya Sakura pada Ino yang dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan tanda dia juga tidak tahu.

TRING

Terdengar sebuah bunyi tanda sms masuk di ponsel Sakura dan Ino, dan dengan segera mereka melihat siapa yang mengirimi mereka pesan.

 **From : Hinata-chan**

 **Gomen, aku akan segera sampai sekolah. Gomen aku kesiangan.**

 **.**

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

Dan segera saja mereka membalas pesan dari sahabatnya itu.

 **To : Hinata-chan**

 **Daijobu, cepatlah datang. Aku ingin mengomentari chapter terakhir ceritamu itu. (n.n)**

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino**

Dan setelah itu mereka berdua terus melihat pintu kelasnya menunggu sang sahabat yang akan datang sedikit terlambat.

KREEKK

"Hosh, hosh.. Aku terlambat." kata Hinata kelelahan tampak seperti sedang berlari kekelasnya.

"Hinata-chan, kau tidak terlambat !" kata Ino bersemangat sambil melambaikan tangannya."

"Gomen, aku kesiangan." ujar Hinata meminta maaf.

"Daijobu, Hinata-chan apa kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Emm, sudah. Ini dia." jawab Hinata sambil menunjukkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru tua berukuran sedang.

"Ya sudah, sekarang Hinata-chan coba berikan untuk Sasuke-kun."

"K-kalian tidak menemaniku ?" tanya Hinata kaget.

"Tentu saja, hehehe... Kau harus berani Hinata-chan, cobalah." kata Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ya sudah, a-aku ke sana dulu." kata Hinata gugup sambil berjalan pelan ke arah Sasuke berada.

Walau hanya berjarak sedikit namun bagi Hinata jarak itu terasa sangat jauh, dan sekarang wajah Hinata sudah semakin memerah malu karena baru kali ini dia memberikan hadiah untuk sang pangeran sekolah, dan takut kalau-kalau nasib hadiahnya akan sama seperti nasib hadiah para fansnya.

TAP

"S-sasuke-san." ujar Hinata gugup.

"Hn ?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa.

"O-otanjoubi omedetou, ini hadiah dariku." kata Hinata yang semakin gugup karena merasa Sasuke terus menatapnya dengan intens, dan tidak lupa Hinata juga segera menyerahkan hadiahnya untuk Sasuke. Seakan mengambil kesempatan menyentuh tangan mulus sang Hyuuga sulung, Sasuke secara sengaja menyentuh tangan Hinata dahulu baru mengambil hadiah untuknya. Sungguh, Sasuke sangat menyukai sensasi ketika kulit tangan mereka bersentuhan tadi.

"Ini apa ?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari sulung Hyuuga ini.

"K-kue ulang tahun rasa tomat." jawab Hinata sambil menunduk malu.

"Tomat ? Aku suka, akan kumakan." ujar Sasuke yang tampak senang dengan hadiah pemberian Hinata itu.

"B-benarkah ? Syukurlah." gumam Hinata pelan.

"Hn."

"K-kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke tempat dudukku." ujar Hinata sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Tunggu !" sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"A-ada apa ?" tanya Hinata gugup karena malu digenggam seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

"Hadiahnya, arigatou." ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"D-d-douita." kata Hinata yang semakin gugup karena baru kali ini ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu.

"A-aku kembali dulu ke mejaku, aku permisi S-sasuke-san."

"Hn." gumam Sasuke sambil menatap hadiah berukuran sedang dari Hinata itu.

"Hinata-chan, berhasilkan ? Aku salah lihat atau memang tadi Sasuke-kun tersenyum ?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ta-tadi Sasuke-san memang tersenyum." jawab Hinata disertai pipinya yang mulai memerah.

"Lalu apa yang Sasuke-kun bilang ?" tanya Ino juga.

"D-dia bilang dia suka tomat dan akan memakannya." jawab Hinata lagi sambil tersenyum senang bahwa kue buatannya tidak terbuang sia-sia.

"Kau sungguh beruntung Hinata-chan." ujar Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Sudahlah jangan bahas itu lagi." kata Hinata berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah." ujar Sakura.

"Jadi Hinata-chan, chapter terakhirnya aku sangat suka." ujar Ino bersemangat.

"Iya, aku suka bagian Hinata memeluk Sasuke dari belakang sembari mengucapkan 'Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Jadi kumohon tetaplah disini dan jangan tinggalkan aku.' Sungguh aku sangat terbawa suasana di bagian itu Hinata-chan." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum senang.

"Hehehe, aku senang kalau kalian senang." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hinata-chan, hehehe. Sebenarnya tadi Naruto dan Sai-kun sudah mengetahui kalau author SukeNata69 itu adalah Hinata-chan." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kikuk. Mendengar hal itu lantas langsung membuat Hinata kaku.

"Gomen Hinata-chan, tapi mereka juga sangat menyukai fanfic buatanmu. Mereka berdua sangat kaget ketika mengetahui kalau yang membuat cerita itu adalah Hinata-chan." sahut Sakura lagi.

"S-sudahlah tidak apa." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hehehe, sekali lagi maaf ya." kata Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Iya."

"Ngomong-ngomong Hinata-chan kan yang membuat cerita itu, pasti ada bagian yang sangat Hinata-chan suka kan ?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja ada." jawab Hinata singkat.

"Bagian mana Hinata-chan ?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Aku sangat suka bagian ini, 'Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Jadi-.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata." terdengar juga suara seseorang.

"Nah, aku juga suka bagian itu Sakura-chan, Ino-chan." kata Hinata bersemangat.

"Eh ? Kami tidak bilang itu Hinata-chan." kata Sakura bingung.

"Aku juga tidak." sahut Ino juga.

"Kalau begitu lalu siapa ?" tanya Hinata semakin bingung.

"Aku." terdengar suara seseorang yang ada di belakang Hinata.

"APA ?!" teriak Sakura dan Ino kaget. Masih kaget dan tidak percaya, Sakura segera mencubit tangannya keras-keras lalu Ino segera menampar pipinya pelan takut bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi.

"E-eh ?" pekik Hinata kaget setelah menolehkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata." ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut.

"S-sa-sasuke-san ?!" kata Hinata yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Hn, aku Sasuke."

"S-sakura-chan, Ino-chan apa aku saat ini sedang bermimpi atau berhalusinasi ?" tanya Hinata sedikit tidak percaya jika memang benar Sasukelah yang telah mengatakan itu.

"T-tidak, Hinata-chan tidak sedang berhalusinasi atau bermimpi." jawab Ino sambil berusaha mengenyahkan rasa kagetnya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa bisa ?" tanya Hinata entah pada siapa.

"Bukankah kau tadi bilang kalau kau mencintaiku, nah aku juga mencintaimu." jelas Sasuke sedikit panjang.

"M-maksudku itu-.."

"Aku tidak peduli, intinya mulai saat ini kau adalah kekasihku." kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"..." Tampaknya Hinata masih sangat amat kaget sampai-sampai dirinya tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Aku sudah mencoba kue buatanmu itu Hinata-hime, rasanya enak dan tidak terlalu manis." ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Nanti buatkan lagi ya." sambung Sasuke lagi.

".."

"Apa kau juga mau mencobanya Hime ?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"A-aku-..."

"Baiklah sebentar aku ambilkan kuenya dulu, kita habiskan bersama ya." kata Sasuke sambil berbalik ke arah tempat duduknya berada.

Dan, yang dilihatnya kini sungguh sangat menyebalkan dan membuat Sasuke yang tadinya sangat senang menjadi sangat marah.

"NARUTO-DOBE !" teriak Sasuke kencang sontak membuat semua yang ada dikelas beserta ketiga gadis segera mencari dimana suara itu berasal.

"S-sasuke.." cicit Naruto ketakutan.

"Dimana kueku ?!" tanya Sasuke lantang.

"I-itu ada di-..."

"Kenapa kau memakan kueku ?!" ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Bu-bukan hanya aku Sasuke, tapi-..." ucapan Naruto terhenti namun Sasuke segera mengikuti arah jari Naruto yang sedang menunjukkan sesuatu.

Dan, DUARRR...

Andai saja Sasuke memiliki kekuatan yang dimiliki Uchiha Sasuke yang ada di film anime Naruto, pasti Sasuke segera menyerang mereka semua dengan susano'o dan amaterasu, namun sayang Sasuke berada di dunia nyata bukan fiktif seperti yang sedang berada di khayalannya saat ini.

"KALIAN." ujar Sasuke geram membuat semua yang telah berdosa itu semakin meringsut ketakutan.

"Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Lee." Sasuke menyebut semua nama yang telah memakan kue idaman Sasuke dalam waktu yang singkat.

GLEKK

Merasa terpanggil dewa kematian yang berada di depan mata, mereka secara paksa menelan air ludahnya sendiri. Dalam hati mereka terus menerus menyebut 'Kami-sama' secara berulang-ulang.

"Kalian tahu apa yang kalian lakukan ?!" ujar Sasuke yang tubuhnya semakin mengeluarkan aura pekat dan dingin.

"Sa-sasuke gomen." ujar semuanya ketakutan.

"Tidak ada ampun untuk kalian semua."

"S-sasuke-san, sudahlah. Maafkan mereka ya." ujar Hinata pelan sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan.

"Tapi mereka memakan kue ulang tahunku Nata-hime." kata Sasuke yang masih kesal.

"N-nanti aku buatkan lagi yang baru ya, Sasuke-san." kata Hinata sambil mencoba tidak gugup ketika berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya Hinata juga menyukai Sasuke, namun sewaktu Sasuke mengatakan itu rasanya Hinata itu sedang bermimpi. Setelah kesadarannya pulih Hinata segera menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang geram karena tingkah semua teman dan sahabatnya itu.

"Panggil aku dengan suffix -kun." kata Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata dalam yang membuat Hinata menundukkan wajahnya lagi.

"S-sasuke-kun." kata Hinata gugup sambil menggerakkan jari-jarinya.

"Tatap aku." ujar Sasuke pelan sambil memegang dagu Hinata pelan.

"Kau janji akan membuatkan kue lagi ?" tanya Sasuke yang kini menatap lembut ke arah Hinata.

"A-aku akan membuatnya sepulang sekolah." jawab Hinata.

"Bagus."

"Jadi, S-sasuke-kun harus memaafkan mereka semua ya. Bagaimana pun juga mereka semua sahabat Sasuke-kun."

"Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya." ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai kecil.

"N-nani ?"

"Kau harus... menciumku di sini." kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

"Eh ?!" ujar Hinata setengah berteriak.

'Sasuke, kau mengambil kesempatan.' pikir semua sahabat Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Kau mendengarnya, aku tahu." ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai jahil.

"T-tapi-..."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka." kata Sasuke sambil berjalan membelakangi Hinata.

"S-sasuke-kun ! Tunggu.."

"Hn ?"

CUPP

"Kyaaa !" teriak semua gadis yang menyaksikan kejadian itu.

Dan Sasuke ? Jangan ditanya lagi, Sasuke tidak siap dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari Hinata tadi menyebabkan wajah Sasuke yang biasanya stoic kini menjadi merona tipis berbeda dengan Hinata yang sudah memerah seperti tomat. Dan yang terjadi adalah...

BRUKK

"EH ?!" teriak semua yang ada dikelas dan yang kebetulan sedang lewat di kelas XII-A.

"Sa-sasuke-kun !" pekik Hinata kaget yang melihat tubuh Sasuke ambruk di atasnya.

"Sasuke-kun, k-kau kenapa ?" tanya Hinata yang bingung melihat Sasuke diam saja diatasnya.

"Sasuke pingsan !" teriak Naruto kencang membuat semuanya segera mendekati TKP.

"Sasuke pingsan ?!" tanya yang lain tidak percaya.

"Sasuke pingsan karena dicium Hinata-chan, bwahahahaha." teriak Naruto lagi. Dikarenakan suara Naruto yang jika berbicara biasa juga sudah kencang, apalagi ketika berteriak 2 kelas yang berada di samping kanan kiri juga yang ada di depannya juga dapat mendengar suara Naruto. Segera saja semua penghuni kelas XII-B sampai kelas XII-D segera berhamburan ke kelas XII-A untuk melihat langsung apa yang terjadi.

"Sasuke-kun ?! Kyaaa !" pekik semua gadis yang baru datang.

"Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun, tolong aku angkat Sasuke-kun. Be-berat." ujar Hinata dengan nafas tersengal.

"Naruto baka ! Cepat bantu Hinata-chan, sepertinya dia susah bernafas." ujar Sakura sambil memukul kepala Hinata pelan.

"Ha'i."

"Sasuke pingsan karena dicium gadis yang disukainya ? Sungguh aku tidak bisa percaya." kata Sai sambil tersenyum palsu.

Dan segera saja semua yang menyaksikan dan melihat kejadian itu segera membuka ponsel, memfoto, dan tidak lupa memasang status yang sama 'Uchiha Sasuke pingsan karena dicium tiba-tiba oleh kekasihnya sendiri Hyuuga Hinata.'

.

 **~Owari~**

 **.**

 **-Omake-**

Seminggu setelah kejadian unik itu Hinata kembali mempublish cerita terbarunya. Cerita yang menceritakan pengalamannya saat ulang tahun kekasihnya itu. Sungguh ketika membuatnya Hinata terkekeh geli. Juga ada yang spesial saat dia membuat cerita itu, kini dia tidak lagi membuat cerita sendirian. Ada Sasuke disampingnya, terlihat dia juga sedang serius menatap laptop yang dibawanya.

Sungguh mengejutkan ternyata Sasuke juga adalah seorang author dengan pen name RavenOnyx SasuNata2327. Sasuke telah lebih dulu menjadi seorang author, jadi Hinata menganggap bahwa Sasuke adalah senpainya sekarang. Sasuke cerita dia telah tahu kalau Hinata adalah seorang author dari seminggu sebelum hari ulang tahunnya. Ketika berada di depan pintu kelas dia telah mendengar semua yang sedang dibicarakan para gadis, dan dari sana juga dia tahu kalau author SukeNata69 adalah Hinata- gadis pujaannya.

Setelah meng-edit bersama mereka segera mempublish cerita yang sama namun diakun yang berbeda. Fict collab mereka yang pertama. Dan, mulai sekarang Hinata dan Sasuke akan terus membuat fict collab yang banyak.

 **End**

 **.**

Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke-kun..

OS kali ini spesial untuk hari ulang tahun Uchiha Sasuke, chara nomor satu di hatiku. XD

Kalau misalkan ada yang tanya ini pengalaman sendiri atau bukan, aku jawab bukan. #GaAdaYangNanya

Ide ini tiba-tiba muncul waktu mau buat lotek, ga nyambung kan ? =)) #plakkk

Cerita ini dibuat 10 hari sebelum hari ultahnya Sasuke :3

Dan, fict ini dibuat dalam waktu kurang lebih 6-7 jam. Di pertengahan pembuatan fict aku bantuin mama buat lotek lagi :3

Dan, munculah ide bikin Sasuke yang pingsan :3

Kalau Hinata yang pingsan sih kan udah mainstream XD #Plakkk

Akhir kata, makasih ya udah mau baca :3

Jangan lupa review ya :D

.

Salam Hangat,

Linevy Hime-chan a.k.a Line-chan X3


End file.
